


cosmic love

by letterstothesea



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Multi, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstothesea/pseuds/letterstothesea
Summary: this is a small drabble:3!!! @/barbex on tumblr made prompts for fictober 2018 so here’s where this baddie came from!!! day 1, prompt: “can you feel this?”—He finally looked at Keith in his eyes. His stare long and hard, his flushed cheeks now the entirety of his face. “I love you endlessly—all of you. The fire that burns inside of you, the boy who chases thunderstorms hoping to catch lightning to feel alive. Searching for something— I.. I don’t know what but something— always ready to defend something weaker than him, ready to fight wars and defeat the gods themselves. I want to always be by your side. I love you, Keith Kogane. Endlessly and entirely.”I was searching for you.





	cosmic love

Keith moved to lay beside him on the wrinkled red and white checkered picnic blanket. It was always like this, just the two of them — sometimes it felt as though it’d been like this forever. As though it happened in a past life and one before that and the one before that and the one before that. A never ending cycle, as though they’d spent a lifetime together, always finding one another and falling so hopelessly in love. Keith wouldn’t doubt that. Lance’s nimble long fingers reached Keith’s own and filled the emptiness between his fingers perfectly. Keith placed his head in the crook of lance’s neck and they laid still like that. They stared up at the stars that filled spaces between the leaves of the tree tops, listening to them whisper stories to the moon. Their chest rising and falling in sync as they breathed the same air and Keith thought how lucky he was to be in this life with lance. 

“Lance?” He breathed as he wondered if Lance fell asleep. 

“Yeah?”

“What do you think the stars are saying?”

Silence fell across them like an invisible blanket before lance spoke. “I think they’re telling the moon about you,” He spoke in such a serious voice, one that’s rare when used. “About how rough you seem on the outside but you aren’t. Like the time—” He chuckled and Keith swore angels were whispering to him. “you came stomping into the kitchen huffing about the stray cats that kept following you but as soon as the storm hit, boom! You were the first one out the door in their rescue. Remember that?”

Keith chortled at the memory that played in his head like a movie. “Yeah, I was soaked to my bones but so were you!”

They giggled before lance continued. “Or about how you kept the smallest of the lot of cats because even though all the others picked on him, he still fought back with all his might. And how you cried when he ended up getting really sick and we took him to the vet because you were scared for him.” 

Keith nodded. He remembered that night, the storm attacking their car as lance drove as fast as the law allowed. The small white kitten with blue eyes that laid limp in his arms with shallow breathing. How his hands shook with fright as they held the delicate life of an animal and tears stung his eyes. The mere fear itself was enough to kill Keith that night; it consumed him like the night envelop the earth with darkness, leaving no sunlight behind. The only thing that kept Keith from sobbing and having no hope was Lance. He would reach over during red lights and stop signs to put his warm hand over Keith’s and tell him it would be okay. How close they were and wipe his tears as he continued to speed across the slippery roads to the veterinarian, who lance had called and begged to stay put after closing for them. 

“I-I was… terrified.” Keith stuttered, the fear washing over him as though brand new. 

“You were, but he’s okay! Comet’s healthy. The stars probably assisted us so we’d arrive safely and aid his survival.”

_It was you who helped._

“The stars love you as much as I do. I can hear them tell the moon that all the time” 

Keith’s face scrunched up at that, his head leaving its comfy spot between lance’s neck and head to look at him. “You can hear the stars speak?”

Lance smirked. “Don’t believe me?” He challenged.

They both sat up, criss cross while facing each other. Keith raised an eyebrow, “Earlier you said ‘I think’ when you spoke for the stars.”

“I couldn’t let you know I can hear the stars, mullet! Then they’d hide so I can’t hear them tell moon lovely things about you anymore. ” He twinkled.

“Like?”

“Like.. your purple eyes. They tell the moon poems of their enticement. How the lilac reminds them of shades during a storm where lightning strikes the earth because your eyes sometimes pierce others with just a look. How soft they can be, as the flower, alluring.”

His hands played with Keith’s fingers, neither of their eyes meeting but the same hue of pink spilled across their cheeks as lance spoke and spoke and spoke. Keith hoped he would never stop talking; not because he adored hearing nice things about himself that lance thought, but because he loved seeing lance like this. A flush across his face as his words came out slowly with each breath taken from him as he would breathe in softly so often with a tender smile with a hint of fondness that played on his lips from words heavy with meaning. Keith could read his lips all day and never get tired of it. 

As Lance looked up at the sky and continued quote for the stars unquote about Keith’s long hair, he couldn’t help but stare at the freckles that sprinkled over his nose and on top of his cheeks. They looked as though they could connect and make a constellation. 

_I bet the stars are jealous they aren’t the constellation on your face; Jealous they aren’t here on earth with you. Whispering to the moon in jealousy and rage that they are afar from such an angel that landed on earth while they light up the sky in fury._

Maybe that’s how the stars light up, Keith thought. Maybe their rage of jealousy is a fire and that’s how they shine. 

_I love you._  
_I love you._  
_I love you._

_I love you so much! Can you feel this? I could drown the entire world— the oceans, galaxies, hell and heaven— in the amount of affection I have for you._

“And,” He finally looked at Keith in his eyes. His stare long and hard, his flushed cheeks now the entirety of his face. “I love you endlessly—all of you. The fire that burns inside of you, the boy who chases thunderstorms hoping to catch lightning to feel alive. Searching for something— I.. I don’t know what but something— always ready to defend something weaker than him, ready to fight wars and defeat the gods themselves. I want to always be by your side. I love you, Keith Kogane. Endlessly and entirely.”

_I was searching for you._

Heat rose throughout his entire face spilling over to his neck, steaming hot like a fire and fast like a race. Both his hands escaped their embrace with the boy’s long nimble fingers from before and replaced them with his cheeks instead—cupping them. He moved forward quickly, barely able to contain this feeling all over him. As though fireworks were exploding in his tummy at the words from the boy he loves. Lance. Lance who could find temples and cities under the ocean’s surface. Lance who was beloved by Aphrodite herself and, boy, did it show. Lance who sometimes made Keith feel like Icarus, as though his wings would melt from being too close and fall out of a dream where he spent his life with a boy who sang to mermaids, that shared stories of a man so stunning on earth, that they’d come to shore for mere glances of him. _Lance._

His lips were soft like cotton candy and Keith was afraid they’d vanish. He tasted of sweets and honey. After a few seconds he pulled back, both of them gasping for air. 

“What was that for?” Lance laughed, stars in the oceans of his blue eyes that looked at Keith in wonder. 

“I love you too. Endlessly and entirely.” 

“I know.” He beamed as he tangled his hand through Keith’s hair and pecked his cheek. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I know.” 

And in that moment, Keith knew Lance did. He knew he felt the endless amount of love that Keith held but words could not describe. Words will never be enough, Keith thought as he stroked lance’s cheek softly with his thumb over his starred freckles. _But we don’t need words,_ He thought. He pressed a kiss into lance’s palm that he swore held secrets and magic. 

_I love you, Lance McClain. Endlessly and entirely._


End file.
